Do You Love Me?
by Baby C
Summary: [Completed]Rewritten. The spell of 17 years is recast, she returns to normal or almost normal, can Zuko handle the difficulties of the love of his life? Pairings: ZxK and AxK!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. SHOOT!**

**Hey! I'm glad everyone liked _What is Honorable_! This is the sequel to that story. I kinda rewrote chapter 4 to this story so it'd be a lil more interesting! From chapters 4- on they were inspired by the song Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson! On we go…**

**_Do Ya_**

_**Do Ya**_

_**Do Ya Love me?**_

_**I**_

_**I like to think so.**_

_**Do Ya Love Me/ Jump 5**_

**Chapter 1: The Spell**

Zhao stared angrily at the door until it opened.

" Your Late." He hissed at the young lady.

"I'm sorry, Admiral Zhao." The girl apologized.

"Do you know how to recast the spell?" Zhao asked.

"Why must I recast it?" the girl asked.

"Because your brother wouldn't be allowed any interaction with my daughter then, Princess Zika." He replied.

"How do you know it was my brother?" Zika asked.

"Oh come on everyone knows your brother is that stupid blue spirit." Zhao replied.

"But that is so cruel, Admiral." She said.

" Do you think I give a damn, Princess?" Zhao asked.

" No, Is suppose you don't," the princess sighed," I will not recast that spell."

" **_Why not?"_** Zhao asked.

" It would be wrong." Zika replied.

"Oh, it'll be wrong real wrong. When I tell your Father about your accident."

**Okay you guys 4 chapters to get us started! So read on! Hope you liked it! Review plz!**

**Much Love, Pain, Sorrows and tears for our man Zuko : Tanaka formally known as Ellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. OH MAN! **

**Okay, just thought I'd give ya'll four chappys! Here we go…**

**_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal._**

_**Tourniquet / Evanescence **_

**Chapter 2: Betrayal **

" There he is, Katara." Zuko pointed.

They had finally caught up with the Avatar. Of course Sokka and Aang had no idea Katara was a firebender and she had betrayed them. Zuko and herself had had this planned for weeks. Katara was to act as if she'd just escaped and found them. After all the boys hadn't seen her cince before Zhao captured her. Zuko would watch from a safe distance- so after the boys were bound. He could step in and tell them about his new girlfriend. It was a pretty simple plan actually. Zuko had bought Katara a blue kimono like her old one for the plan. Just as suspected the boys landed Appa on a nearby island. Zuko and Katara took one of the small rowboats to the island. Followed by two of Zuko's best soldiers.

" Okay you know the plan, Katara, go." Zuko said.

She had no trouble finding her brother and the Avatar.

"Sokka, Aang is that you?" she ran towards them.

"Katara." They said hugging her in turn.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"I escaped Zhao's fortress, and yes I'm fine, Sokka." Katara said.

_Meanwhile…_

'_Shes doing a great job distracting them. They don't even notice the soldiers' Zuko thought-watching from a safe distance._

"Oh yeah, you guys, can you do me a favor?"Katara asked-right on cue.

"What?" the boys asked.

"Say hello to the other prisoners for me." She said as the soldiers grabbed Sokka and Aang tying them up.

" Hello, idiot, Avatar." Zuko said.

The boys were thrown at his and Katara's feet. Sokka looked up Zuko had an arm around Katara's waist, and she had one around him.

"Whats going on?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka don't you get it? I'm a firebender, I love Zuko , and we're taking you and the Avatar to the Fire Nation." Katara replied.

" How could you betray us? How could you Katara?" Sokka yelled as he and Aang were thrown into the row boat.

**How was that? I know Katara was a little evil but I mean she is firebender now and ya know firebenders can be like that. I'm working on chapters 5 & 6 as of now! **

**Much Love, Pain , Sorrows, and Tears for our man Zuko: Tanaka **

**I need some ideas for a dramatic ZxK romance! Ya know once those sappy love stories with a sad ending! Any ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. Awww man! **

**Okies Chappy 3…**

**Chapter 3: The Deal Between Princess and Admiral **

Zika hadn't had an accident, but she knew Zhao could very well change that fact.

" You will recast that spell or it's your head, Princess." Zhao put his hand around her throat.

"No." she refused.

Zhao tightened his grip around Zika's neck.

" Fine I'll recast it." The Princess choked out.

"Excellent." Zhao said removing his hand from her throat.

"When should I recast it?" Zika asked.

"When they arrive on the island." Zhao said.

"Which one is that?" Zika asked.

"The one 100 miles off the coast." Zhao replied.

"How do I get there?" Zika asked.

" I'll loan you one of my boats." Zhao said.

**One mo' chapter after this ppl! I am working on Chapters 5&6 I promise! **

**I need some ideas for a sappy dramtic sad ending ZxK romance!**

**Much Love, Pain, Sorrows , and Tears for our man Zuko: Tanaka **

**Random question about Avatar: Can Avatars or Monks get married?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR.**

Chapter 4: The Island 

"Were are we?" Katara asked Zuko.

"An island about 100 miles of he coast." Zuko replied.

The ship had landed on the island, it was small but Katara liked it.

" I'm gonna go for a walk, Zuko." She said.

" Wait a minute and I'll come with you, Kat." Zuko said.

"No, I need some time to sort out my thoughts." Katara said.

"Alright, but don't go to far." He said.

"I won't." Katara said.

The sun was setting and Katara wondered father. The darkness didn't phase her. So she wondered father than she'd meant to.

Meanwhile… 

"Hurry up you nim rods." Zika whispered harshly to her soldiers.

"But , Princess Zika" one idiot of a soldier said.

" Don't back sass me!" Zika said pushing ahead.

The soldiers let out a moan.

"Dang armor." Zika said under her breath.

" You idiots stay here, I'll cast the spell." Zika whispered to the soldiers.

Back with Katara… 

Katara thought she heard someone behind her, but she ignored it. She'd learned sometimes it was just mice or rats or something while traveling. About a mile later Katara still had the feeling, so she turned around. Only to be blinded by a tremendous blue light.

"Ahhhh…whats going on!" Katara screamed.

She couldn't cover her eyes, her hands were being pushed to her side by an unexplainable force.

"Nothing but revenge." A young ladys voice laughed.

The light diappeared, but there was noone to be seen.

'_Revenge?For what?I Didn't do anything.Weird.' Katara thought._

Katara decided it best not to tell Zuko about her expierence. He would become worried and never let her out of the bedroom much less out of his sight. Not that that was a bad thing.

**Okay! Hey I promise this will be better than the last time I tried to write it! I am gonna take more time to write the chapters! I am working on Chapter 5 & 6 as of now. **

**Much love, pain, sorrows and tears for our man Zuko: Tanaka **

**- I need ideas for a sappy/dramatic/romantic fanfic for ZxK any ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar. Man oh Man oh Man!**

**Alright, okay 5th chapter! I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Thank you so much! Remember reviews encourage me to write faster and put up new chapters faster! So please review! **

**Chapter 5: Lying To You, Truthful to Them**

Katara sat opposite Zuko at the campfire, she didn't speak fearing she would let her secret slip. The blue light reminded her of-that spell. Someone was trying to change her back. She didn't know whom, but someone was. Well, their plan was going to backfire. Big time. Katara just knew it.

"Kat, are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, Zuko, I'm fine." She replied.

Katara decided to go to bed on the ship or that's what she told Zuko and Iroh. Actually she went down to the prison hold. It was her job –mostly- to make sure the guards hadn't stabbed the avatar to death yet. She went up to the bars. The boys glanced up. Aang looked sad, but Sokka l looked ready to kill.

'_Okay,' Katara thought,'so they look kind of… pathetic sitting there. All alone.' _

"Hey." Katara said uneasily.

"Hi." Aang replied.

Sokka still stared angrily at her.

" Whats your problem?" she asked-her temper rising.

"I don't believe you," Sokka finally exploded, "You love that stupid Prince, and you're a firebender."

"Katara, you turned you back on us why?" Aang asked calmly.

"Because Zuko understands and I love him." She answered.

"Oh, and we wouldn't understand?" Sokka asked still mad

"I have to go." Katara said harshly

"Fine then!** GO! See if I care!** **But you're no longer part of _my _family!" **Sokka yelled.

Before the steel door closed, Katara heard Aang, " He didn't mean that, Katara!"

And Sokka, " **Yes, I did**!"

**That was chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Originally I was going to make Sokka call Katara a "bad word" if ya catch my drift, but changed it when typing this cause that would seem so un-sokka like! I have gotten some good ideas for this from two reviewers K15 author of Running from Fear Itself (I love your story!) and LoyalFan! Thanks I had a hard time with the ending, but your ideas helped! Thanks so Much! LoyalFan your idea so not stupid! I loved it about the Katara idea! But anyways I thought you might want to know why I always put Much Love, pain, sorrows, and tears for our man Zuko at the end of my storys. Well, we should cause of his mean daddy and horrid past! Well g2g!**

**Much Love, Pain, Sorrows, and Tears for our man Zuko : Tanaka**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. Aw Man!**

**Hey okay I am so bored! Cause my Grandmother and Bro are watching Full House and I'm just sitting here! Drinking Zero Coke and typing listening to YellowCard! But anyways I have this story finished! I just have to type up all the chapters, which may happen today! There is eleven chapters in all and yes this will end in a heart break and a heart healed! Not saying anything else! **

**Chapter 6: Torn Into Pieces/ Part 1: A Night of Tears**

**_Inspired by: Behind these Hazel Eyes/Because of You: Kelly Clarkson_**

Katara felt the cold steel door against her back as it closed. She slid down until she sat on the floor. Cold as ice. Hot tears spilled from her now off amber eyes.

'_Stop crying. Its weak to cry, Katara!' she thought._

But the tears didn't stop, they came faster and faster. Katara wasn't even sure why she was crying, but she was. She cried, letting everything out. Until she felt someone's presence beside her.

"Kat, whats wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing." Katara said walking off.

"Come on, Kat, tell me, please." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off and don't ask again." She shrugged his hand off.

Katara wiped away the tears and turned around to face Zuko," When are we leaving?"

"If you want tonight." He said.

"Yes, let's leave this dang island." she said.

Zuko stood in silence for a moment, the last time he heard Katara curse was when they'd had that horrible fight.

"I-I'll tell Uncle Iroh." Zuko said.

He didn't know what to do. He had rarely seen Katara cry. Something was terribly out of place. He'd never seen Katara cry that hard.

"Uncle get you tea, and Pai Gow pieces we're leaving!" Zuko commanded from the ship.

"Tonight? Whatever for, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"Personal reasons." Zuko said.

Iroh knew not to ask anymore questions.

"I'm going to bed." Zuko informed Iroh.

Zuko opened the door to his bedroom, the first thing he hear was muffled sobs from the bed. Katara was crying again. He removed his armor, boots, and vest and climbed into bed beside her.

"Talk to me." He said.

"The spell, Zuko, someone recast it."

"What?Who?" he asked.

" I don't know a girl about my age or older. I didn't see her." Katara replied.

Suddenly who cast the spell hit Zuko right in the face, " Zika." He whispered.

"Excuse me? Who?" Katara asked.

"Zika, shes my little sister, shes 18 and she hates me. Shes know everything about magical spells like that. I'm sure she knows that one." Zuko answered.

"Oh." Katara said.

"Should have known she would do that." Zuko said.

"Wonder who told her to do it." Katara said.

"Knowing Zika she probably teamed up with some psyco from the fire nation." Zuko laughed half-heartdly.

**Chapter 6 finished! I am going to put out a continuation for this story. I'm already working on it! Its gonna have like 3 or 4 Ocs! YAY! I love creating Ocs! The title of it is _Mistakes. _Thanks goes out to all my reviewers! Well g2g! **

**Much Love, Pain, Sorrows, and Tears for our man Zuko: Tanaka**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. Too Bad. Nick owns everything.**

**Zuko: Nick?**

**Tanaka: Nickelodeon. I am just too lazy to write that out every chapter!**

**Zuko: Oh. I can't think of anything smart to say back to that!**

**Tanaka: Then just SHUT UP ZUKO!**

**Hey! Okay once again typing up another chapter! So bored! I bought a new CD Love.Angel.Music.Baby/Gwen Stefani ! So in my next story MISTAKES you may get chapters written to songs from it! **

**Zuko: Love Angel Music Baby? That doesn't make sense!**

**Tanaka: You have to put periods after every word, Stupid!**

**Katara: Even I knew that! Whats your favorite song? I like The Real Thing.**

**Tanaka: I would have to say Rich Girl, but I also love Cool, Serious, and Danger Zone!**

**Zuko: While they blab about their girly things- on with the story…**

**Chapter 7: Torn Into Pieces/Part 2: Katara is Properly Shocked**

**_Inspired by: Behind These Hazel Eyes: Kelly Clarkson_**

"Katara its time to wake up." Iroh shook her.

"Where's Zuko?" she asked.

"Last seen he was yelling orders on deck." Iroh replied.

"Oh, tell him I'll see him in a minute." She said.

Iroh nodded and left.

_On Deck…_

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked his silent nephew.

"Zhao. He's at the dock." Zuko replied.

"Well that is certainly not good. What is your plan?" Iroh asked.

"We can't hi"

"Good Morning, Iroh, Good Morning, Zuko!" Katara smiled.

"What's wrong?" her smile faded.

"Zhao. He's waiting at the dock." Zuko replied-bluntly.

Katara became more and more scared as the ship docked. Her nails dug into Zuko's arm. The ramp dropped. Zhao approached them.

"Prince Zuko, I would like to speak with my daughter."

" I don't think so , Zhao!" Zuko snapped.

Katara touched his shoulder and shook her head.

" Fine you may speak with her." Zuko said.

Iroh and Zuko watched Zhao lead Katara a little ways off and lean down to speak to her.

"Tell me daughter how old are you now?" Zhao asked.

"Seventeen." Katara replied.

" How old is the Prince?" he asked.

" Nineteen." Katara replied. Not sure why he wanted to know this.

"Tsk-tsk. That will never do." Zhao shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"I am certainly not letting you court that Prince. That's why I found you another man. _To marry._" Zhao said.

"What!" Katara nearly screamed.

"Jet." Zhao motioned his head towards Katara, " This is my daughter, and your fiancee."

"Yes, we've already met. Hello Katara." He took her hand.

'Ewww. Get off me!" Katara smacked his hand.

"Guess what?" he said pulling her along by her waist, " we're getting married tomorrow."

"ZUKO!" Katara yelled.

Zuko ran towards her, but Zhao stepped in his path.

"Not this time , Princey." He said.

He laughed and walked away behind a smirking Jet and a horrified Katara.

**Alright! Thus I write another chapter! At 9:21 pm! Okay these may get worse and worse as the night wears on! –wipes away tears and turns back to computer suddenly- Oh. So sorry –sniffs- I was just watching Full House! So Sad. Sob moment. But anyways I finished writing the 1st chapter of the third story in this "series". The story after this will be called Mistakes. But I will probably post all the chapters at the same time! **

**Tanaka: I love romantic fanfics!**

**Katara: I love them to! But Jet?**

**Tanaka: No worries.**

**Katara: Oh yeah! Easy for you to say!**

**Zuko: Would you two SHUT UP!**

**Tanaka: Man, he has issues…**

**Katara: Your telling me.**

**Much Love, Pain, Sorrows, and Tears for our man Zuko/ Tanaka**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. Nick Owns Everything.**

**Zuko: Your writing another romance fic?**

**Tanaka: Yeah about you and Katara! Except you get a lot closer in this one! –laughs-**

**Katara: -chokes- WHAT!**

**If you read my last post you saw that I was indeed creating another ZxK romance! But I need some ideas! Okay I told you these chapters are gonna get sloppy as the night goes on. Its 9:48 PM and I've got no light except the TV and the computer! Boy are my eyes tired, but I still have 3 more chapters after this one! **

**Zuko: Are you watching something romantic?**

**Tanaka: Well, it was until the girl got all silly! She threw rolls at the guy! –laughs-**

**Zuko: Hope that doesn't happen in your fic!**

**Katara: I HOPE IT DOES!**

**Tanaka; Okay my show ended so romantic!**

**Zuko: I KNEW IT!**

Katara: On with the story… Chapter 8: Torn Into Pieces/Part 3: A Wedding and a Fiasco Inspired By: Behind These Hazel Eyes/Kelly Clarkson 

"DO you understand, Kat?" Zuko asked.

Zhao and Jet had gone to the chapel ( A/N??? Were did they get married back then) for the wedding leaving Katara alone with her lady's maids. She had escaped and met up with Zuko at his ship. Fully dressed in her wedding dress. Zuko had tried to get her to come with him right then but she refused. Katara insisted Zhao would come after them. So Zuko made up the current plan.

" I say no, run out the doors, down the steps, through the woods, and back to you here. Got It." Katara said.

"Miss!" Jay-Meng called

"Miss Katara!" Jay Len called.

"Oh no, my lady's maids!" Katara said.

" I'll see you soon!" Zuko said as Katara ran towardsthe girls.

Katara waited for the doors open, she took a deep breath. The doors were thrown open. She could barely feel the ground beneath her as she walked down the aisle and up to the altar. Katara heard nothing but Jet's "I Do" and the pastor repeating the question to her.

"NO!" She screamed.

Everything went faster than a whirlwind. Katara threw the flowers at Jet's face and ran. Faster than she ever had in her life. Out the door, down the steps, and through the woods. Finally she made it 3 feet from Zuko.

**That's chapter 8! So I finished this this morning! I got so tired last night! But any ways 3 more chapters to type up! **

**Much Love, Pain , Sorrows, and Tears for our Man Zuko: Tanaka **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. Nick Owns everything! Man! **

**Next chapter peoples! I am listening to Harajuku Girls/Gwen Stefani! That was totally random! But this chapter was written in my notebook to Kelly Clarkson! **

**Zuko: Harajuku Girls?**

**Tanaka: Not even going to explain it, Zuko!**

**Katara: On with the story…**

**Chapter 9: Realizations**

Inspired by: Gone/Kelly Clarkson 

Katara saw Zuko standing there. What was she doing?

Had she been wrong? At the Chapel… 

"Should we go after her?" Jet asked.

"No, jet I have a feeling she won't be sticking around Zuko much longer any ways." Zhao said.

With Katara… 

Katara's world came crashing down. What had she done? Betrayed her only brother and best friend. How stupid she had been! Now she and she alone had to save them from her former love's hands.

"Hey Zuko." She said with false sweetness.

"Hey, you look tired why don't you go lie down?" he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm gonna keep watch for Zhao or Jet." Zuko said.

'_Perfect!' Katara thought._

**Very short chappy, but two more are coming up right after this! So read on !**

**Much Love, Pain , Sorrows and Tears for our man Zuko: Tanaka **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. SHOOT!**

**Another hour, Another chapter! More Gwen Stefani Music! I am listenin to Rich Girl: Gwen Stefani feat. Eve! But sadly no chapters written to that until my next story! But anyway on with the story…**

**Chapter 10: Escape**

**_Inspired by: Breakaway: Kelly Clarkson_**

Katara ran down to the prison hold. Only after changing into a black robe which looked rather like her old water tribe clothes. She made a mental note to find some more blue robes like her old ones. She also stopped by the poison cabinet and picked up a little something for the guard. Sleeping powder. Why it was in the poison cabinet Katara had no idea.

" Miss Katara what are you doing down here?" the guard asked.

"Just coming to check on the prisoners like Zuko informed me." She said.

"Oh." He said.

The guard was all alone. That was very unusual.

" Were are the other guards?" Katara asked.

" They went for a drink in the kitchen." He said.

"And left you? Tsk-tsk." Katara said.

She handed him a glass of wine.

" Why thanks, Miss." He said drinking it down. The guard was unconscious in seconds.

Katara picked up the keys and went up to the boys cell. Unlocked and opened it.

"Come on." She said.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"We're getting out of here." She said.

"What about Zuko?" Aang asked.

" Out side keeping watch for the men I hate the most- Zhao and Jet. He thinks I'm in here sleeping. Aang, ya still got your bison whistle?" she asked.

"Yep." He held it up.

"We're going to sneak off the side of the boat; to the edge of the woods. Once there Aang you blow your whistle, Appa comes, we're all saved." Katara told them the plan.

" But, Katara, Appa is back on that island were Zuko and you captured us." Aang said.

"No, he's not. He followed you as far as that 100 miles off the Fire Nation Coast. I saw him myself." She said.

"Lets go." Katara held up a rope with a hook on the end. Outside she put the hook on the ship's railing and dropped the rope to the dirt below. By now it was dark outside.

" I'll go first." Sokka volunteered.

He went down and motioned for Aang. The rope began to slip as Aang went down. The rope fell.

"Shoot!" Katara said.

"Just jump. I'll catch you, Katara." Aang said.

"Okay…" Katara jumped, Thankful for Aang's quick reflexes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Good." He held her a little longer and then let her down to the ground.

**So I guess we can kinda guess whats happening here! I love it! I don't know about ya'll but I love it! Well one more chapter , then I'll get to work on the next story _Mistakes_. **

**Much Love, Pain, Sorrows, and Tears: Tanaka**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. It all belongs to Nick.**

**Last chappy for this story! I am working on the next story though! I still need ideas for my other fic! It's a Romance/Drama. ZxK is the pairing! **

**Zuko: Not again! You're making a third story continuing this one?**

**Tanaka: Yes, but you get -------------- oops can't give that away! **

**Zuko: Why not!**

**-Continues Arguing-**

**Katara: -rolls eyes- On with the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Aang: Yeah enjoy it very much! **

**Sokka: yeah…enjoy…whatever. I'm hungry.**

**Chapter 11: Apologies of the Sweetest Kind**

**_Inspired by: You Found Me: Kelly Clarkson & The Real Thing: Gwen Stefani_**

The plan had worked-flawlessly. Now they were high in the sky on Appa. Sokka fast asleep.

" Aang, do you have a minute?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, we just need to talk." She brought him down to his knees and took his hands. Katara didn't realize until now how tall he had gotten cince she first met him. When he was twelve.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I apologize for-for betraying you, for being horrid friend. Just I am sorry for everything," She gushed, " Can you forgive me? Can we still be friends?"

"Katara, I forgive you. As for being friends. I" he wanted to tell her but how?

Somehow she knew what he was going to say.

" I love you, Aang." She kissed him.

Putting all her feelings for him built up over the years into that one kiss, lost and found. She had flashbacks of him. As he did her.

From their first meeting to their last good talk before she betrayed them. Then conciseness went away. Katara's lips drifted from Aang's as her eyes closed. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Never again would Katara have to ask all the questions she asked herself of Zuko…

'_Does he love me?'_

'_DO ya love me?'_

Because she knew more than anything that this boy truly loved her.

_I'd become Comfortably numb _

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To whats its like when everythings right_

_I can't believe…_

_You found me when no one else was looking_

_How did you know just were I would be?_

_You Found Me/Kelly Clarkson_

_- I've seen your face a thousand times_

_Have all your stories memorized_

_I've kissed your lips a million ways._

…_.Our love is the real thing_

_The Real Thing/ Gwen Stefani _

**That was the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Much Love for ZxOC and AxK: Tanaka**

**The upcoming story: Mistakes **


End file.
